dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegito (SSJJ)
Appearance Dragon Ball Z - Dragon Ball Advanced Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is about the same height as Goku, and his personality is a mix of the two Saiyans. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and playing around with his enemies, wanting them to suffer, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature, easily toying with his opponents. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic mind and Goku's combat intelligence, making him that much more efficient. Goku's benevolence and concern for others is also prevalent in his character (he ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, he looks almost exactly like Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting the color of Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. Dragon Ball Revelations In Dragon Ball Revelations, Vegito's appearance and personality are slightly different his hair style remains the same but his body appearance is different instead of the saiyan Jumpsuit worn by Vegeta he now was Vegeta's GT Jacket over Goku's orange Turtle Hermit outfit and has his finger clothes instead of the white clothes he use to have. His personality is slightly more mature as he but he still is as childish as before, after transforming into Super Saiyan 4 his personality mirrors Super Gogeta's in Fusion Reborn, he is not as cocky as his original appearance and uses similar attacks to that of Gogeta. Biography Dragon Ball Advanced Vegito reappears in Dragon Ball Advanced as apart of Pend's 3-Man Team to fight against Ultra Cooler's Parallel Missions. As result of an upgrade to the Parallel Quests Station; the user of the station is capable of using fused fighters and by doing so; the time limit of their fusion is negated. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegito in this form. In the manga, he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable as his powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he absolutely dominated Super Buu (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo Absorbed). After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle mass, bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. He hardly exerted himself in battle (only fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing Earth and the nearby planets apart), and was in absolute control of the fight, even telling Buu to "make him use his real power". Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, as well as in the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by several folds. It is implied by Old Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). He uses this form once again to fight Evil Gogeta but found himself outmatched. Super Saiyan 2 Vegito was able access Super Saiyan 2 in this form. Once he transformed he fought again but was in able to land a single punch on Evil Gogeta. Vegito then furthered his own desire to win by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Vegito first uses this form in the distorted timeline 1, he uses to fight Super Buu, and manages to outclass him before being absorbed. Vegito in this form was still inable to defeat Evil Gogeta, so he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and becoming equal to him in strength. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief DBZ appearance, but he does not do so. He also loses one of his hair bangs as a result of the transformation. Super Saiyan Blue Upon reappearing in Dragon Ball Super; due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the ability to use Super Saiyan Blue; Vegito also is capable using the form. Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken Like Gogenks (Goku in the Anime); Vegito during a Time Fragment uses the idea of combining Kaio-ken with Super Saiyan Blue and manages to increases his power output. X9 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito notes that using X10 could inadvertently destroy him; he instead opts to only use a multiplier of x9 against EX Gogeta God, and manages to heavily outclass him for a short while before he uses his own version against him. Gogito As Gogeta and Vegito are the same person - as result of defusing and being split by Face; they morph into Gogito as result of their DNA fusing together on a cellular level. Resulting in appearance that resembles Gogito's base form. Golden Great Ape As both Saiyans fused with tails, Vegito as access to this transformation, but due to lack of the moon, Vegito creates a Power Ball to mirror the Blutz Waves produced by Earth. In this form he has enough strength to defeat Evil Gogeta, but his body doesn't maintain long as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Vegito in this form was able to flinch Evil Gogeta but the power was too greatly equalled meaning that any attempts to defeat weren't for certain, until Jamie, Trunks, Goten and Bardock synchronise their energy until they were no longer in their transformed state. Vegito used varieties of attacks but Evil Gogeta was able to counter them all. Evil Gogeta increased power by 6000 and defeated Vegito and permanently separated him ensuring that Vegito would never return. In Super Saiyan 4, Vegito's hair his Taupe Brown and his fur is Fire Engine Red coloured, and his eyes are Green. Techniques List of techniques used by Vegito *Final Kamehameha **Super Final Kamehameha **9x Final Kamehameha *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun ***Super Galick Gun Barrage *Big Bang Flash *Kiai **Exploding Wave *Spirit Bomb **Parallel Mission Spirit Bomb - a Spirit Bomb formed by utilising energy from participants of Parallel Mission 273, and managed to make it the size of a Super Spirit Bomb with ease. Fights DBZ *Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (w/Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo absorbed) DBS *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) (manga) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Grotesque State) (anime) DBA *Pend (Base/Desesperación), Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), & Gogeta (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé), & Vegeta Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) DBAF *Vegito (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Transformation Users